Amor prohibido
by Mitzuki Mei Uchiha Otaku Friki
Summary: Bella Lahote hermana de Paúl, una loba, y con un noble corazón, Edward Cullen un vampiro, que dará todo por amor, nace un amor prohibido, Bella y Edward lucharan por su amor ¿podrán vivir felices?
1. Me e imprimado de un vampiro!

**Los personajes no son míos, si no de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Bpov**

- Voy a salir- Dije diciéndole a mi hermano Paúl.

- Ten cuidado, ya sabes que no te quiero, tan tarde - Me dijo.

Pasee por el bosque hasta llegar al tratado al otro lado estaba un vampiro y al verlo a los ojos, sentí como los hilos que me unían con mis seres queridos que darán cortados y millones de cuerdas de acero me unían a el sin poder escapar.

_- ME E IMPRIMADO DE UN VAMPIRO!- _pensé o mas bien grite en mis adentros.

- Hola - Lo salude amablemente.

- Hola, ¿Como te llamas? - Me pregunto con curiosidad.

- Isabella Lahote, pero me gusta que me digan Bella ¿y tu? -

- Edward, Edward Cullen -

- Mucho gusto Edward - Le decía mientras le tendía la mano.

- El gusto es todo mio bella dama - Decía mientras besaba mi mano - Me sorprende que una licántropo como tu no me gruña o me diga chupasangre como otros, y aparte hueles mejor que ellos -

- Nunca e sido una loba normal-

- ya veo -

*y así me la pase todo el día platicando con Edward*

- Ya anocheció, debo irme - susurre mientras me levantaba.

- Mmm… es cierto, ¿nos vemos mañana a la misma hora? -

- Si es que mi hermano no me mata jeje - le dije un poco nerviosa me transforme en una gran loba blanca y fui a mi casa, lo bueno es que llevaba ropa de repuesto.

- Bella me puedes decir ¿en donde andabas? y ¿por que hueles a chupasangre? - Me preguntaba alterado mi hermano.

- Cálmate Paúl, se cuidarme sola y ya estoy grandecita para resolver mis problemas, buena noches - Dije mientras me encerraba en mi cuarto, me bañe, me puse mi piyama, me acosté y pensé en Edward para después caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Epov**

Había salido a dar un paseo después de la pelea con Emmett no quería estar ni a dos km. Junto a el.

_- E pasado todos estos años y no e encontrado a una compañera, cada minuto de mi existencia e estado lamentándome por ser un monstruo, Carlisle me a dicho que todos cometemos errores pero siempre soy terco… _- Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un olor a rosas y fresas voltee a ver y era una licántropo, tenia unos hermosos ojos marrones, su pelo castaño y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y la ropa que traía hacia resaltar su hermosa figura era simplemente perfecta, sentí como mi corazón muerto comenzara a latir, pero lo mas extraño es que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

- Hola - Me dijo era una hermosa voz.

- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le dije con curiosidad, no sabia por que pero quería saber todo de ella.

- Isabella Lahote, pero me gusta que me digan Bella ¿y tu? -

- Edward, Edward Cullen -

-Mucho gusto Edward - Me dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

- El gusto es todo mio bella dama - Dije mientras besaba su mano - Me sorprende que una licántropo como tu no me gruña o me diga chupasangre como otros, y aparte hueles mejor que ellos-

- Nunca e sido una loba normal -

- ya veo -

*Y así me la pase todo el día platicando con Bella*

- Ya a anochecido, debo irme - Dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Mmm… es cierto, ¿nos vemos mañana a la misma hora? -

- Si es que mi hermano no me mata jeje - Dijo nerviosa, se transformo en una gran loba blanca con ojos azules como el cielo y se fue, fui a mi casa y empecé a tocar el piano pensando en ella.

- Que bonita canción hijo, ¿como te fue en el día? - Me pregunto Esme

- Grandioso, conocí a una licántropo, es hermosa - le dije muy feliz

_- Una licántropo, lo bueno es que ya encontraste a tu compañera, ¿por que no la traes mañana a la casa? -  
_

- Si es que no la castiga su hermano -

- No puedo creerlo Edward, tu novia y yo seremos las mejores amigas, y si vendrá - Dijo Alice mientras aparecía dando brinquitos.

- Alice tu… -

- Puedo ver su futuro Edward no es una licántropo normal - Me interrumpió la enana.

- Alice no es mi novia, solo somos amigos - Dije si no fuera vampiro juro que estuviera sonrojado, así espere que amaneciera para poder verla.

* * *

**Me conformaría con un Review**


	2. Conociendo a la familia Cullen

**Gracias por los Reviews, me hacen muy feliz y por eso les traigo la conti**

**Los personajes no son mios, si no de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Tercera persona**

Bella se encontraba en una habitación en blanco y enfrente de ella aparece una mujer con el pelo negro lacio, unos ojos chocolates, nariz recta, y su vestido blanco que hacia resaltar, su cuerpo escultural era simplemente hermosa, parecía una diosa y la luz que emanaba daba tranquilidad.

- Querida ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Pregunto la mujer.

- Bella, mi nombre es Bella, pero ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? - Pregunto Bella confundida.

- Una pregunta a la vez niña, mi nombre es Hefei la cuarta diosa de los licántropos y vampiros, descendiente de la tercera diosa Andrómeda - Dijo Hefei.

- ¿Pero que no los licántropos y vampiros son enemigos mortales? - Pregunto Bella.

- Estas equivocada hija, ustedes vivían en armonía hasta que un hibrido lleno de odio izo que se odiaran a muerte, destruyendo toda la paz y tranquilidad a su paso, desde ese momento nació una profecía, donde la quinta diosa tendrá el poder suficiente para rehacer la amistad que tenían los vampiros y licántropos, cada 4 mil años nace una licántropo elegida para ser la nueva diosa -

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso? -

- Tu mi querida hija eres la quinta diosa cuando cumplas 18 tus poderes ejercerán y serás la nueva diosa cuando pase eso yo te entrenare - Dijo Hefei mientras desaparecía.

* * *

Bpov

- Bella ya despierta, hora de levantarse - Me dijo mi hermano Paúl mientras yo me levantaba a estirarme.

- No es justo es demasiado temprano - Me queje.

- Si temprano lo dices por que son las 10:30 entonces si es muy temprano - Dijo sarcásticamente.

- Ay no toda vía tengo que hacer el desayuno -

- Yo ya desayune con los chicos, desayuna tu y quiero que me respondas las preguntas que te hice ayer -

- Me quede dormida en un árbol contento - Le mentí.

- Ay contigo no se puede, voy con Jacob y Seth- Me dijo en señal de derrota suspire, mientras el se iba y yo me metía a bañar

- Hora de alistarme, para ver a Edward - Dije mientras salía del baño me puse una blusa negra descotada y ajustada, unos jeans entubados y unos convers negros, me peine haciéndome una cola de caballo, mire al espejo y note que traía mas busto parecia modelo desayune, me lavé mi boca y medí también mire que mis labios estaban carnosos y fui donde terminaba el tratado hay lo vi traía unos jeans negros, unos tenis blancos y una camiseta azul de resaque se veía muy guapo y a un lado tenia un volvo plateado.

- Pensé que no vendrías - Me dijo un poco aliviado.

- Me salve por esta - Dije sonriéndole.

- Quisiera que conocieras a mi familia, mi madre se muere por conocerte - Me invito y con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, sin duda amaría esa sonrisa por toda la eternidad.

- Sera un placer conocer a tu familia - Dije mientras cruzaba la línea me subí al volvo y el cerro la puerta caballerosamente, nos dirigíamos a su casa llegamos y abrió la puerta a velocidad vampírica su casa era grande y muy hermosa y cuando entramos supe que hermosa le quedaba corto, me demostró casi toda su casa, solo faltaba la sala, cuando entramos hay estaba toda su familia.

- Bella ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y mis padres Carlisle y Esme - me decía mientras los nombrados asentían

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bella Lahote -

- Bella, Edward me a hablado mucho de ti - dijo Esme mientras que todos menos Edward, Emmett, Esme y Alice se quedaban en la sala nos quedamos platicando durante toda la tarde Emmett era un niño pequeño encerrado en un cuerpo de adulto, Alice era una adicta a las compras que cuando le dije que si me gustaba ir a comprar parecía que iba a explotar de la emoción y Esme era una persona muy maternal, habiamos quedado que mañana les contaría mi historia y yo a pesar de ser una licántropo me habían aceptado, Edward me dejo donde terminaba el tratado pero a Edward se le cayo el celular y ambos intentamos rejuntarlo haciendo que nuestras manos se juntaran, el levanto la vista haciendo que nuestros rostros que darán muy cerca hipnotizada por su mirada me fui acercando a el hasta que nuestros labios quedaran a unos cuantos centímetros y…

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	3. Huida y confeciones

**Aquí les traigo la conti**

Nos besamos, no puedo creerlo nos habíamos besado, nos separamos y sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, pero escuchamos un aullido

_O no, ese es mi hermano, de esta no salgo viva_.- pensé asustada

"Bella Marie Lahote, vete a la casa ahora mismo".- Dijo mi hermano muy molesto, estaba temblando de la ira parecía que iba entrar en fase

"Adiós Edward".- me despedí mientras me iba a la push, no me transforme por que estos convers eran mis favoritos

"Adiós Bells".- Fue lo último que escuche ya que Paul lo empezó a amenazar, llegue a casa y ahí estaba toda la manada, en ese momento llego Paul

"Bella ¿me puedes explicar que hacías besándote con un vampiro?".- Me grito mi hermano

"Tu no me puedes decir con quien me junto y con quien no, tengo 17 años ya no soy una niña".- Le dije enojada

"Pero el es un vampiro Bella, ellos son nuestros enemigos por naturaleza que no entiendes eso".- Me dijo ya un poco calmado

"Bella desde ahora, estarás comprometida con Jacob quieras o no, y te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese vampiro".- Me dijo Sam

"Pero ustedes no entienden".- Dije mientras una lagrima traicionera bajaba por mi mejilla y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto llore toda la noche y no supe a que horas me dormí

*Sueño de Bella*

Estaba en el mismo lugar donde mire a Hefei

"Bella, Bella hija no llores, tengo algo que decirte.- Me dijo Hefei mientras aparecía.- Tus poderes aparecerán poco a poco antes de lo esperado"-. Yo la mire sorprendida

"¿Pero como?"

"No tengo ni la menor idea, pero tienes que tener cuidado con tus emociones ya que podrías lastimar a alguien".- Me dijo mientras desaparecía

*Fin del sueño*

Me desperté y vi que eran las 6 de la mañana todavía tenia sueño pero había tomado una decisión, huiría para no casarme con Jake, me levante y empecé a empacar mi ropa, mi dinero ahorrado, me bañe poniéndome una falda de mezclilla, una blusa negra con flores moradas, muy descotada y unas botas de cuero negras, agarre mi mochila y me escape por la ventana, hasta llegar al tratado, ay estaba Alice

_¿Cómo supo que yo escaparía? Ha cierto ella mira el futuro_

"Bella ¿no quisieras ir a nuestra casa?".- Me dijo Alice con una sonrisa

"No quisiera ser mucha molestia".- Dije apenada

"No Bells, anda no seas mala".- Dijo dándome un tierno puchero que me convenció

"Esta bien".- Le dije y ella empezó a dar saltitos

"Veras como nos divertiremos, y hasta pensaras que estas en tu casa".- Me dijo mientras nos íbamos corriendo y entramos a su casa, ay fui recibida por Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, y Edward, les conté lo que sucedió y Esme estaba preocupa me dijo que podría que darme ahí, Rosalie, Alice y Edward estaban enojados y Emmett sacaba estúpidos comentarios, Esme me preparo el desayuno contenta de que al fin podría usar su cocina, desayune, me lave los dientes, y Rosalie, Alice y yo mirábamos unas revistas de moda en Francia

"Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento?".- Me pregunto Edward un poco nervioso yo solo asentí y lo acompañe, fuimos a un prado muy hermoso

"Bella".- Dijo Edward haciendo que captara su atención

"Yo quiero decirte que Te amo Bella, te amo demasiado, te convertiste en la razón de mi existencia desde la primera ves que te vi.- Me agarro de la cintura haciendo que me pegara mucho a el mirándolo a los ojos-. Bella Lahote ¿Quieres ser mi novia?".- Lo bese con ternura, demostrándole mi felicidad

"Yo también te amo Edward, yo me imprime de ti, y si quiero ser tu novia".- Le confesé seductoramente, el me beso apasionada mente

"Debemos volver tengo que contarles mi historia".- Dije el solo me dio mi sonrisa favorita y nos fuimos a la casa.

**Espero que les haiga justado, iba a seguir mas pero son las 8 y no e dormido nada por andar actualizando mis otras historias**

**Reviews? **


	4. Contando mi pasado

**Bienvenida Renesmee Black Cullen1096**

**Traigo conti y espero que no me maten por lo que voy a escribir**

**Bpov**

Todos los Cullen estaban en la sala esperando a que hablara

"Cuando era pequeña, mis padres fueron asesinados por unos nómadas dejándonos, a mi y a mi hermano solos, las mujeres de la Push iban a la casa a consolarnos y darnos comida, después se iban, cuando tenia 10 años, faltaban 3 meses para que cumpliera 11, yo me había perdido en las calles de port ángeles, era de noche y sentí como un alguien me jalaba y me tumbaba, era un hombre y me violo.- Dije mientras se me escapaban lagrimas traicioneras, todos los Cullen estaban furiosos, y Esme me abrazaba protectoramente-. Al día siguiente, mi madrina la mama de Seth me encontró llorando, y al contarle lo sucedido, me llevo a la Push contándoles a todos, 1 mes después me había enterado de que estaba embarazada, decidí tener a mi bebe pero, faltaba un día para mi cumpleaños me habían dejado, sola para que ellos organizaran un pequeño convivio pero, no supe como entro, el mismo hombre me volvió a violar le suplique que parara, por que estaba embarazada, cuando termino me patio muy fuerte el vientre, al momento que el se iba, el papa de Seth y Billy lo descubrieron, y lo llevaron a la policía, mientras mi madrina llamaba a la ambulancia, el golpe que el hombre me había dado izo que perdiera a mi bebe, estuve a punto de morir pero pensé en mi hermano, el se estaba culpando y no quería que se quedara solo, así que decidí salir a delante, a los 13 años supe que mi sangre cantaba para un vampiro llamado James.- Edward se tenso, ellos sabían que cunado, un vampiro encontraba a su tua cantante, la mataba, se convertía en su pareja, pero si el ya tenia el vampiro la protegía y sentía cuando su cantante estaba en peligro-. El tiene pareja se llama Victoria, y ellos decidieron protegerme, son los únicos que pueden entrar a la Push, Laurent su amigo es el único que siempre se queda en la línea del tratado, James y Victoria al enterarse de mi tragedia, querían sacar al tipo de la cárcel para desmembrarlo, desde entonces Paul me protege de todo.- Dije muy triste

"Maldito bastardo tengo ganas de desmembrarlo".- Decía Rose mientras apretaba sus puños

"Créeme que yo te ayudo".- Dijeron Jasper y Edward

"Nosotros también".- Se unieron Emmett y Alice furiosos

"Calma hijos, ese tipo esta pagando estando en la cárcel a si que no harán nada".- Dijo Carlisle un poco calmado, Esme solo me consolaba ya que yo estaba llorando, sentí unas olas de tranquilidad y le sonreí a Jasper

"Bella ¿Qué haces en la manada cuando estas aburrida?".- Dijo Alice cambiando de tema

"A veces les hago bromas, platico con Leah o canto las canciones que escribo".- Le conteste

"¿Me muestras tus canciones?".- Me pregunto entusiasmada Alice

"Claro, están en un cuaderno plateado en mi mochila".- Le dije mientras ella ya tenia mi cuaderno y lo estaba leyendo en el sillón

"A si que Bella tu ¿haces bromas?".- Me pregunto Emmett con una enorme sonrisa y yo me levantaba para ir al lado de Edward

"A veces"

"Ya estuvo tu serás mi compañera de bromas, vale"

"Vale".- le dije mientras mi amado me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba

"Auuuu Bella y Edward son novios se besan, se pasan el chicle, se tocan sus partes".- Se burlaban los chicos, mientras Esme y Carlisle nos sonreían, sentí como la sangre se subía a mis mejillas, bostece y Edward me llevo a su cuarto que ahora tenia una cama, me bañe, me puse mi piyama y me acosté, rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

*En la Push*

"¿La encontraron?".- Pregunto Sam en su forma lobuna

"No, ya la buscamos en Seattle(o como se escriba) y port ángeles".- dijo Leah en su forma lobuna

"Descansen mañana la buscaremos en Forks.- Ordeno Sam mientras que la manada se iban a descansar-. No me importa que te hallas escapado Bella, te encontrare y te casaras con Jacob a la fuerza".- Dijo Sam a la luz de la luna

**Espero que les haiga gustado pero no me maten, se me ocurrió por el programa de Laura**

**Reviews?**


	5. Nunca te metas con Bella

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado pero la compu se descompuso y la tuvieron que formatear, aquí traigo conti que se los dedico a flexer y a nikyta que me empezaron a seguir desde el principio **

**Bpov**

"Bella concéntrate mas".- Me dijo Hefei ahora me empezó a entrenar con cosas síquicas tenia que hacer flotar las cosas pero casi no lo lograba

"No puedo Hefei".- Dije mientras me sentaba en el piso

"Inténtalo una ves mas, hija.- intente hacer flotar la taza que tenia enfrente y gracias al cielo lo logre.- lo ves, bueno eso es todo por hoy, y felicidades por tu noviazgo".- Me dijo pícaramente, yo me sonroje

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi niña yo se todo".- Dijo mientras desaparecía

*Fin del sueño de Bella*

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a un dios griego

"Buenos días mi bella durmiente".- Dijo dándome mi sonrisa favorita

"Buenos día…

"Bella arréglate horita mismo que tenemos que ir de compras".- Dijo Alice dando brinquitos

"Esta bien Alice".- Dije mientras le daba un corto beso a mi amado y me levantaba, a bañar, el agua caliente izo que mis músculos de relajaran, y me hubiera quedado mas tiempo si no fuera por que Alice me amenazo que derrumbaría la puerta y me llevara de compras así como estaba, me puse una camisa negra que decía sexy con letras moradas brillantitos, una falda blanca, y unas botas blancas puntiagudas, me deje el pelo suelto con un copete, y me puse tantito maquillaje

"Bella apúrate".- Dijo Rose ya abajo

"Ya voy".- dije mientras bajaba de las escaleras y nos íbamos en el jeep, Alice era una bomba con las compras en una hora ya los chicos llevaban 25 bolsas de Alice, 20 de Rosalie y 8 mías, yo no quería comprar mucho, paramos tantito para que yo desayunara, termine de desayunar y nos pusimos a platicar un rato

"Muy bien ay que seguir comprando".- Dijo Alice mientras se levantaba

"Sabes Alice yo tengo hambre, así que comeré".- Dijo Emmett, Edward y Jasper se voltearon a ver

"Nosotros también".- dijeron a coro

"Chicos ¿Desde cuando los vampiros tienes hambre?".- Dijo Rosalie

"Para que se eduquen pedirán huevos con tocino y se lo comerán quieran o no".- Dijo Alice sombríamente que hasta me dio miedo

"Sabes Alice ya se nos quito el hambre".- Dijo Edward demasiado nervioso

"Vayan ahora mismo si no quieren que les haga la vida imposible".- rápidamente fueron a pedirlo, en cuanto se los entregaron, se sentaron y hacían unas muecas, mientras comían, que ya no pude mas y estalle de la risa, con Rosalie y Alice, después de su tortura seguimos comprando y miramos un karaoke, Alice nos arrastro hasta llegar ahí

"Bella, traje tu disco donde venia la música de tus canciones ahora ve y canta".- Dijo y yo puse cara de horror y Edward se dio cuenta

"Alice, no obligaras a Bella cantar me oíste".- Dijo Edward serio

"O esta bien pero en la casa cantaras, vale"

"Vale".- Dije dándole una sonrisa tímida

"Bella ¿Puedes venir un segundo?".- me pregunto Emmett yo solo asentí y salimos del karaoke hasta quedar muy lejos de los chicos

"Muy bien hermanita, te apetece hacerle una bromita a Jasper"

"Por que ¿hermanita?"

"Por que ahora eres miembro de la familia Cullen, y eso te convierte en mi hermana menor, aparte por que ya te quiero como una"

"Vale, pero primero tu medara una opinión y después yo te daré una opinión mía la mas diabólica gana".- Dije con una sonrisa malévola

"Dale, tu le dices a Jasper que te acompañe a la cocina, el abre la puerta y pam! Una tarta de manzana cae a su cabeza"

"Ni de coña, es mejor este, le dijo que venga al garaje ahí arriba de la puerta estará un bote de pintura rosa, con huevo podrido, harina y confeti, pasa por la puerta y olerá 1 semana a huevo podrido".- Le dije, el asintió y me dio un abrazo de oso

"Eres diabólica sabes"

"Lo se y gracias, si así soy con mis amigos como crees que la pasaran mis enemigos".- Dije y sentía como una aura maligna estaba conmigo, Emmett lo pensó puso una cara de horror y trago en seco

"Sera mejor que volvamos".- Dijo yo solo asentí y regresamos ya todos estaban a fuera del karaoke esperándonos

"Por que tardaron tanto"

"Platicábamos verdad hermanita"

"claro".- Dije Alice paso por un lado mío

"Te ayudare con tu plan".- Me dijo muy bajito para que nadie oyera

"Muy bien ya vámonos que, ahora Bella cantara".- Dijo Jasper, parecía que estaba ansioso por irnos ya no quería sufrir con las compras, nos fuimos y llegamos a la casa nos pusimos a contar chistes pero Emmett y Alice me hicieron una señal

"Muy bien es hora de que Bella coma".- Dijo Alice mientras me llevaba a la cocina

"Tienen todo".- susurre muy bajito para que ellos escuchara, ellos asintieron y lo preparamos estábamos en el garaje y Alice llamó a Jasper, y nos escondimos, cuando escuchamos que alguien abrió la puerta, y JA callo en la trampa, Jasper se veía tan gracioso Emmett y yo solo chocamos las manos mientras reíamos como locos,

"BELLA, EMMETT!".-Grito un Jasper con pintura rosada, de repente estaban todos a ver que sucedía y al ver a Jasper soltaron la carcajada, Jasper estaba molesto, así que nos aventó el auto de Rosalie, mire fijamente al auto, todos dejaron de reír el auto estaba flotando a unos cuantos centímetros de mi y de Emmett, sentía como la energía se me iba estaba gastando demasiada energía, a penas podía con una taza, sentí que ya no podía mas

"Emmett coger el auto ahora".- Dije débil, Emmett al verme, rápidamente agarro el auto y lo puso en su lugar sentí como las piernas ya no me respondían

"Bella, Bella estas bien".- Dijo Edward preocupado

"No te preocupes estoy bien solo un poco cansada".- Dije mientras me intentaba levantar

"Bella tu ¿Hiciste eso?".- Pregunto Esme, yo asentí

"No soy una loba normal, recuerdan".- Dije y todo se volvió oscuro

*En la Push*

"Sam no la encontramos, todo fue mi culpa si yo no…

"Cálmate Paul no es tu culpa".- Dijo Seth un poco triste el quería a Bella como a una hermana

"Sam ¿Por qué quieres que Bella se case con Jacob?".- Pregunto Leah toda la manada estaba preocupada por Bella

"Por que…

**Espero que les haiga gustado y en el próximo capi sabrán por que Sam quiere esa boda**

**Reviews?**


	6. La terquedad de Sam

**Aviso importante: actualizaré un día si, un día no ya que tengo 8 historias que actualizar y no puedo hacerlo en un día, bueno aquí traigo conti.**

**Los personajes no son mios, si no de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Sampov**

- Por que Bella, se a imprimado de un vampiro, y tu sabes que ese amor es prohibido, aparte Jacob esta imprimado de ella - Dije confirmes.

_- Y también no quiero que se cumpla la profecía _- Pensé.

- O esta bien - Dijo Leah mi entras se convertía.

- Sigan buscando, no pararemos hasta encontrarla - Ordene mientras me transformaba e iba a buscarla, los demás me seguían.

*En la mansión Cullen*

**Epov**

- Recuerden que no soy una loba normal - Dijo mi amada mientras se desmayaba antes de que callera al suelo, la cogí y me la lleve a mi cuarto.

- Llamen a Carlisle ahora - Dije preocupado.

- Ok esto no lo vi venir - Dijo Alice sorprendida, Esme llamo a Carlisle y dijo que vendría en seguida, Jasper se empezó a culpar, pero admito que olía horrendo.

*15 minutos después*

- ¿Dónde esta?" - Pregunto Carlisle, mientras entraba.

- En el cuarto de Edward - Dijo Alice.

Todos aparecimos en mi habitación, y Carlisle la examinaba.

- ¿Qué a pasado? - Pregunto Carlisle.

- Bella, Emmett y yo le hicimos una bromita a Jasper, pero el se enojo y le aventó el carro de Rosalie a Bella y a Emmett antes de que los golpeara el carro empezó a flotar y Bella le dijo a Emmett que pusiera el auto en su lugar, ahí nos dimos cuenta de que Bella estaba usando poder síquico, la miramos y estaba mas pálida de lo normal, Emmett rápidamente obedeció y Bella callo de rodillas, después se desmayo - Dijo Alice un poco triste.

_- Espero que no le pase nada malo a mi hermanita _- Pensaron al mismo tiempo Rosalie, Emmett y Alice.

- Esta bien, solo esta algo débil, debemos dejarla descansar - Dijo Carlisle.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en silencio yo y mis hermanos seguíamos preocupados, varias veces Emmett me detenía para no matar a Jasper hasta que Bella despertó.

- Bella amor ¿estas bien? - Pregunte mientras corría a un lado de ella a velocidad vampírica, ella asintió y después todos mis hermanos estaban con nosotros.

- Bella perdóname, fue mi culpa si yo no hubiera…-

- Jasper, el hubiera no existe y descuida no fue tu culpa yo también me hubiera enojado y mas cuando oliera una semana a huevo podrido - Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, ay todos soltamos la carcajada, incluso Esme y Carlisle estaban riéndose.

- Yo no le veo lo gracioso - Dijo Jasper molesto.

_- Sin duda Edward, Bella ha traído la felicidad a la familia _- Pensó Carlisle.

_- Ay Bella que graciosa es Edward _- ese fue Emmett.

_- No puedo creerlo tan solo recordar como Jasper quedo hace unas cuantas horas hace que me ría como loca _- Esa fue Rosalie.

_- Ay no apestare una estúpida semana a huevo podrido _- Jasper mientras hacia una mueca de asco, pobre me compadezco de el.

- Es hora de que Bella descanse ya que mañana cantara así que Fuera! - Dijo Alice mientras nos sacaba.

- Oye este es mi cuarto - Dije.

- Esta bien entra - Dijo mientras se iba.

**Bpov**

Me sentía toda vía débil pero admito que valió la pena, me acomode y caí a los brazos de Morfeo.

*En una parte de Asia*

- Ya sabemos quien es la quinta diosa, señor - Dijo un vampiro misterioso - Se llama Bella Lahote -

- Búsquenla y tráiganla, viva - Dijo un hibrido.

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	7. Karaoke

**Bueno aquí traigo conti, espero que les guste (aquí Bella cantara como 5 de mis cantantes favoritos: Ha-ash, Paulina Rubio, Demi Lovato Y Belinda, e imitara a Shakira) este cap es dedicado a Renesmee Black Cullen1096 por seguirme en todos mis fics**

**Bpov**

"Bella, Bella hija ten cuidado, la maldad llegara pronto".- Dijo Hefei mientras aparecía, se miraba muy preocupada.- tendré que enseñarte mas rápido, hoy aprenderás los 4 elementos y la tele transportación"

Después de 4 horas ya controlaba, la tele transportación y 3 elemento los podía desaparecer y aparecer, solo faltaba controlar un poco el fuego y desaparecerlo

"No puedo hacerlo".- Dije ya frustrada y enojada que izo que rápidamente el fuego desapareciera, Hefei me daba una mirada que decía ``te lo dije´´ y desapareció

*Fin del sueño de Bella*

Me desperté, mire que Edward no estaba y me fui a bañar, me sentía mas fuerte, así que en el baño provee mi poder de agua, primero, la hice salada y después dulce me bañe ajusto, Salí del baño, y sonó mi celular un blackberry violeta, mire que era y abrí los ojos como platos, hoy era el día del karaoke, donde cantaría con José Luis un amigo de la infancia, y no tenia nada que ponerme, iban a estar todos los compañeros de la primaria, donde ellos llevarían a sus amigos o familia, tenia que pedirle ayuda a Alice

"Alice, ayúdame, no tengo nada que ponerme y hoy a las 10 de la mañana tengo que ir a un convivio".- Dije mientras que buscaba en mi mochila, a ver que ropa tenia, mire el reloj y eran las 8:50 a.m, Alice apareció a un lado de mi

"Bella por que no me lo dijiste, lo bueno es que ayer fuimos de compras y por cierto a ¿Dónde vas air?".- Me dijo pícaramente, yo solo me sonroje

"A un karaoke, con algunos ex compañeros de la primaria, ¿Quieres ir?".- La invite

"Pero claro que si, puedo invitar a Rose".- Dijo dando brinquitos

"Claro, si quieres invita a los chicos Pero apúrate que es horita a las 10".- Le dije mientras me ponía una blusa blanca descotada, unos jeans blancos entubados muy ajustados y unas zapatillas de tacón 10 blancas, me ice unos bucles, y me pinte los labios de color rojo, mire el reloj y eran la 9:15, baje a desayunar y Esme me preparo el desayuno, me lave los dientes y Alice me presto un bolso blanco, las chicas llevaban blusas un poco descotadas, Rosalie de rojo y Alice de amarillo y unos jeans negros, con unas zapatillas del color de la blusa, y los chicos iban como siempre, nada mas que a Jasper toda vía no se le quitaba el olor, nos fuimos en el jeep y llegamos a las 9:50, ahí fui saludada por muchas compañeras, Rose y Alice ya empezaban a hacer amigas, y los chicos nos cuidaban de uno que otro pervertido, llegaron las 10, y me subí al escenario con José Luis, el era un chico güerito, con unos ojos azules intensos y traía unos vaqueros y una camiseta de resaque y unos tenis negros, admito que se veía guapo, y Alice le dio el disco al reproductor empezó la música, los 2 empezamos a bailar con el ritmo de la música y empecé a cantar, Boys Will Be Boys:

Bella: Wake up in the morning, you were gone, gone, gone  
I wonder why I always take you home, home, home  
Can't believe you made me wanna smile, smile, smile  
Baby 'cause I still believe that you'll mine, mine, mine

Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa  
Gonna talk about us all over the town, town, town  
Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa  
Never blame you even thought you let me down

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
You shot me with your love gun  
I'm falling to the ground

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
So tell me how to love one  
That's running like a hound

Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys

Boys are always playing silly games, games, games  
If I fall, then I'm the only one to blame, blame, blame  
Trouble wants to find me all the time, time, time  
That's why you're never gonna see me cry, cry, cry

Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa  
Gonna talk about us all over the town, town, town  
Pa pa papa pa prrra pa papa  
Never blame you even thought you let me down

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
You shot me with your love gun  
I'm falling to the ground

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
So tell me how to love one  
That's running like a hound

Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys

Came to this party looking for fun  
I saw this hotte looking like a number one  
He was so suave,

José Luis: he was so suave

Bella: Said baby, come?

José Luis: said baby, Come?

Bella: We did that? Until we saw the morning sun

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
You shot me with your love gun  
I'm falling to the ground

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
So tell me how to love one  
That's running like a hound

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
You shot me with your love gun  
I'm falling to the ground

Boys will be boys  
They like to play around  
So tell me how to love one  
That's running like a hound

Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys

Terminamos y escuchamos aplausos, pidieron mas pusieron la música, y empecé a cantar This is me:

Bella y José Luis: I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show, it's time

To let you know

To let you know

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, This is me

I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me (this is me)

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Ahora escuchamos gritos de emoción, y aplausos, mire que el karaoke se empezó a llenar, y no eran mas compañeros, José Luis se bajo

"Suerte, en cantar Bella".- Me dijo el muy maldito me iba a dejar sola cantando, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas

"Otra, Otra, Otra".- Decían todos, le di la señal al reproductor y empezó la música, Me gustas tanto:

Bella: Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto.

Me gustas tanto que sólo pienso en ti.  
Te veo pasando y no sé qué decir.  
Me encantaría que sepas lo que siento por ti.  
Qué no daría porque fueras sólo para mí.

Aun no sé qué fue lo que me hechizo de ti.  
Nunca pensé que Cupido me iba a flechar así.  
Una sóla vez estuviste frente a mí,  
y me enamore en el momento en que te vi.

Es lo que siento yo cuando estoy cerca de ti.  
Es algo químico que se apodera de mí.  
Será tu físico que me hipnotizó.  
Es irónico que yo pueda decirte que me gustas tanto.

Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto.(BIS)  
Tanto  
Que me gustas tanto  
Baby, me gustas tanto  
Ay, que me gustas tanto

Me gustas tanto, quiero ser para ti.  
Te veo bailando, te quiero frente a mí.  
Me encantaría que sepas lo que siento por ti.  
Yo soñaría que tus besos fueran para mí.

Ya lo sé, te gusto yo y también tu a mí.  
Igual que sé, que tú estarás loquito por mí.  
Una y otra vez sigo pensando en ti.  
Es volverte a ver lo que yo anhelo sin fin.

Es lo que siento yo cuando estoy cerca de ti.  
Es algo químico que se apodera de mí.  
Será tu físico que me hipnotizó.  
Es irónico que yo pueda decirte que me gustas tanto.

Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto (bis)  
Tanto.  
Que me gustas tanto  
Baby, me gustas tanto  
Ay, que me gustas tanto

No sé cómo decirte que me encantas que me enamoras,  
como chocolate me derrites,  
pero ya llego la hora de que te pegues a mi  
y terminemos bailando, sudando.  
No lo he podido decir pero lo estoy intentando  
No sé lo que me está pasando

Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tonto (BIS)  
Tanto.  
Que me gustas tanto  
Baby, me gustas tanto  
Ay, que me gustas tanto

Termine y durante toda la canción miraba a Edward, esa la había escrito el día que me imprime de Edward,

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	8. Karaoke parte 2 y celos

**Aquí traigo conti espero que les guste**

**Epov**

Llegamos al karaoke y miraba que varios chicos se comían con la mirada a mi Bella, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban en la misma situación, tuve que alejar a varios pervertidos de ella, y si no fuera por Jasper juraría que hubiera hecho una masacre, Bella subió al escenario y canto con un chico que se llamaba José Luis, cantaron y ese chico no dejaba de mirarla pero sus pensamientos eran peor

_Esta mas hermosa, y esos labios, quisieran que fueran míos, pero muy pronto será eso, mía, mía y de nadie más, se ve tan deseable y esas curvas o dios, o soy yo o esta empezando hacer calor aquí_.- Pensó el muy pervertido, pero la verdad es que yo no la iba a compartir con nadie, ella era solo mía y el iba a saber que ella ya tenia dueño y ese soy yo.

Terminaron de cantar, el tipo ese se bajo y Bella canto Me gustas tanto, en toda la canción me miro a mi, y yo sonreía como un tonto

**Bpov**

Mire que Edward sonreía, como tonto, mire a mí alrededor y el karaoke estaba lleno

"Bella imita a Shakira".- Me dijo Luisito un amigo chaparrito, le decía papa pitufo de cariño el era el mas pervertido del salón

"Esta bien Luis cantare como Shakira".-Dije mientras le daba la señal al reproductor empezó la música de Addicted to you y empecé a mover las caderas como Shakira:

Bella:

Debe ser el perfume que usas  
O el agua con la que te bañas  
Pero cada cosita que haces  
A mí me parece una hazaña

Me besaste esa noche  
Cual si fuera el último día de tu boca  
Cada que yo me acuerdo  
Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca

Son tus ojos marrones  
Con esa veta verdosa  
Es tu cara de niño  
Y esa risa nerviosa

I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer

I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer

Por el puro placer de flotar  
Ahora si me llevó la corriente  
Ya no puedo dormir ni comer  
Como lo hace la gente decente

Y tu recuerdo ha quedado en mí  
Así como un broche prendido en mi almohada  
Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez  
No te acuerdas de nada

Son tus manos de hombre  
El olor de tu espalda  
Lo que no tiene nombre  
Lo logró tu mirada

I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer

I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer.

Termino la canción y mis compañeros me decían mi sobrenombre de la escuela

"Shaky, Shaky, Shaky".- Me animaban, me sonroje

"Alice, ¿Quisieras cantar una canción conmigo?".- Le pregunte y ella subió y agarro un micrófono

"¿A cual cantaremos Bella?".- Me pregunto

"Ángel".- Le dije ella asintió y le dijo al reproductor la canción la puso y empecé a cantar Ángel:

Bella:

Aquí estoy, tú también  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe,  
esta vez  
quiero ser  
la luna llena que te espera  
y te ilumina  
como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
se que no va a suceder  
pero lo puedo soñar.

Las dos:

Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.

Bella:

Tu sello de amor  
lo llevo en la piel  
ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe  
despertar es un dolor  
si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero  
y aun espero.  
Como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se hará realidad?

Las dos:

Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.

Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
tus alas me llenan el alma.

Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
tanto miedo de no verte mas  
aunque eres mi amigo  
para mi algo mas  
es bello secreto  
mi corazón guardará  
todo lo he soñado

Bella:

Y era contigo

Las dos:

Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.

Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.

Bella:

Aquí estoy,  
tu también,  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe.

Terminamos, Alice se bajo contenta y escuche más aplausos de lo normal, ok sin duda hay personas afuera del karaoke, le dije al reproductor que pusiera la última canción ya que con esa terminaba y me iba, empezó la música Te amo más que ayer:

Bella:

Desde que llegaste tu me cambiaste el universo destapaste cada sentimiento, siempre es tu mayor virtud desaparecer mis  
miedos me desarmas con tus argumentos

Yo jamás creí en las cosas del amor y tú lograste  
transformar mi corazón  
Te has vuelto cada sueño de mi almohada, mi café de  
las mañanas, la sonrisa que se escapa sin querer, te  
has vuelto una respuesta anticipada, mi amuleto de batalla,  
mi pasado, mi presente y mí después, te amo más que ayer  
aaah  
Desde que llegaste tu son mejores mis momentos a mi vida  
pones condimento

Yo jamás creí en las cosas del amor y tú lograste transformar  
mi corazón  
Te has vuelto cada sueño de mi almohada, mi café de las  
mañanas, la sonrisa que se escapa sin querer, te has  
vuelto una respuesta anticipada, mi amuleto de batalla,  
mi pasado, mi presente y mí después  
Y si amarte es un delito que me juzguen ahora mismo  
culpable enamorada estoy de ti

Te has vuelto cada sueño de mi almohada, mi café de  
las mañanas, la sonrisa que se escapa sin querer, te  
has vuelto una respuesta anticipada, mi amuleto de  
batalla, mi pasado, mi presente y mí después, te amo más que ayer

Te amo más que ayer

Te amo más que ayer

Te amo más que ayer.

Termine, escuche aplausos me baje y fui a dirección a mi amado, el me agarro de la cintura, me dio mi sonrisa favorita y me beso, como si me estuviera reclamando, si estuviera reclamando territorio, escuchamos mas aplauso

"Te amo".- Le dije mientras me separaba de el

"Yo mas".- Dijo

"Muy bien eso es todo".- Dije con una sonrisa traviesa y le di el micrófono al reproductor

"Canta muy bonito señorita".- Me dijo sonriendo

"Gracias".- Le dije y nos fuimos corriendo ya que algunos querían que cantara más, subimos al jeep y Emmett arranco a toda velocidad riéndose

"Ja, ja hay Belly cantas re bonito y ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos pretendientes conseguiste hoy".- Dijo Emmett, yo me sonroje y Edward le enviaba una mirada asesina

"Si Bells, deberíamos de ir al karaoke mas seguido".- Dijo Alice

"Tienes razón, es la primera ves que me divierto así".- Dijo Rosalie sonriéndome

"Lo siento chicas, pero no se va hacer ya que a la otra, a la mejor y Edward hace una masacre con los chicos, por los celos".- Dijo Jasper burlonamente, yo me sorprendí, empezó a llover, llegamos y baje como si no estuviera lloviendo, use mi poder para no mojarme y las gotas pasaban a un lado de mi

"Bella, apúrate que te vas a mojar".- Dijo Alice ya en la puerta con la ropa un poco mojada, entre y me sacudí, las zapatillas

"¿Cómo les fue?".- Pregunto Carlisle

"Estuvo genial, Bella canta como toda una profesional".- Dijo Emmett

"Bueno admito que me divertí".- Dijo sonriendo

"Hay no es justo Bella ni se mojo nada esta completamente seca".- Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero los demás me miraron

"Gracias, por recordarme algo Alice, Bella ¿Por qué ayer el auto de Rosalie estaba flotando?".- Me pregunto Edward, ok eso no me lo esperaba, y hoy era hora de explicar

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	9. Mal presentimiento

**Aquí traigo conti, espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

Mejor dicho hoy no era hora de explicar, no me creerían y ¿Qué tal si me trataban como a un monstruo?, no mejor les pondré un pretexto

"Recuerda que no soy una loba normal".- Dije mientras me mordía el labio

"Entonces ¿De que tipo de loba eres?".- Me pregunto Rosalie

"No lose".- Le mentí con la mirada perdida

"Bueno, déjese el tema para otra ocasión.- Dijo Esme mientras me sonreía maternalmente.- ¿Tienes hambre?".- Me pregunto y yo asentí apenada, ella fue a prepararme la comida

"Oye Bells, ¿Quisieras una pelea de licántropo y vampiro, con tu poder?".- Me pregunto sonriendo, yo lo mire con horror ¿A caso quería que lo matara?

"Ja, tienes miedo de que el poderoso Emmett, te gane".- Me dijo burlonamente, nadie me decía miedosa y nunca me decían que era débil, por que siempre pagaban las consecuencias

"Ok, pero luego no andes llorando".- Le dije fríamente, mire que el se estremeció

"Bella, hija la comida esta lista".- Me dijo Esme ya en el comedor, comí, y me lave los dientes

"¿Cuándo quieres que empiece la pelea?".- Le dije fríamente a Emmett, yo tenia el mismo vestuario solo que me hice una cola de caballo

"En una hora, quiero pasar una hora de libertad antes de morir".- Me dijo mirándome con miedo, yo solté una carcajada

"Ja, ja ¿Cómo crees que mataría a mi hermano mayor?".- Le pregunte burlonamente, dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas, el suspiro de alivio

"Entonces, empezara en cinco minutos".- Dijo mientras desparecía

"¿Por qué Emmett te tenia miedo, Bella?".- Me pregunto Jasper mientras entraba a la sala

"Una vieja advertencia de los que se metían, conmigo".- Le dije

*5 minutos después*

Emmett y yo estábamos enfrente de la casa y Carlisle era el que se encargaría de, que no rompiéramos unas normas, todos los Cullen nos miraban yo me convertí en loba

"Muy bien, no quiero mordidas, ni heridas graves, pueden usar su don, el primero que este arriba del otro gana".- Nos dijo mientras, nosotros empezábamos a pelear

Me lancé hacia el, pero el me intento dar un golpe que lo esquive con dificultad, el intentaba tumbarme, y yo le intentaba esquivar, el venia hacia mi cuando escuche a lo lejos y muy lejos, el aullido de Sam, voltee a ver la dirección, mala idea, Emmett me estampo contra un árbol, ya no quería pelear, lo único que me importaba ahora, es que Sam no me encontrara y ellos no habían escuchado el aullido, Emmett se dirigió hacia mi para atacar, pero yo ya no quería pelear, solo quería salir de allí, Emmett se estampo con algo y me di cuenta de que era un escudo físico, los Cullen me miraban impresionados

"Impresionante".- Dijo Carlisle yo, entre a la mansión y me puse una falda blanca y una blusa de tirantes negra

"Bella, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias el don de un escudo físico?".- Pregunto Emmett enojado

"Yo no lo sabia, escuche a lo lejos, el aullido de Sam y yo ya no quería pelear, lo único que se me vino a la cabeza, es que Sam no me encontrara, hasta que me di cuenta de que Emmett se había estampado con algo invisible y me di cuenta de que era un escudo físico".- Dije frustrada, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

*La Push*

"No la encontramos".- Dijo Seth triste

"Paul, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el vampiro que beso a Bella?".- Pregunto Sam

"Edward, Edward Cullen".- Dijo frustrado, pero abrió los ojos y sonrío ya sabia donde podía estar su hermanita

"Descansen un rato, ahora iremos con los Cullen".- Dijo Sam y se metía al bosque

**Sampov **

_Ya muy pronto Isabel estará con nosotros y yo are todo lo posible para que ella, no se convierta en la quinta diosa_.- Pensé, yo no dejaría que los vampiros y licántropos, volvieran a unirse, eso solo pasaría sobre mi cadáver

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	10. Licantropos, Pelea y algo más

**Lo siento, por no haber actualizado pero en la secun. Me han encargado mucha tarea y luego tengo que cuidar a mis abuelos, así que no me da tiempo de actualizar, las ideas de seguir el fic se agotan, y bueno aquí traigo conti espero que les guste**

**Jamespov**

Estaba cazando a un humano cuando, en mi mente mire a Belly que me pedía ayuda, deje al humano sin terminarlo asustado y Victoria me miro preocupada

"Bella esta en problemas".- Dije con miedo a que a ella le ocurriese algo, Victoria me miro asustada y Laurent me miro normal, por suerte estábamos cerca de Forks y empecé a seguir el rastro de Bella, junto con mi compañera y con Laurent

**Bpov**

"Descuida, amor no dejare que te alejen de mi".- Dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba protectoramente

"No dejaremos que nadie te haga daño Bells, después de todo eres parte de la familia".- Dijo Emmett ya tranquilo, dándome una sonrisa divertida

"Gracias".- Dije con los ojos aguados de las lagrimas que querían salir, no quería alejarme de ellos, eran como la familia que e querido tener, pero mi hermano lo extrañaba demasiado, igual que a Seth y a Leah

"Oye Bella…".- Alice no alcanzo a terminar por que escuchamos un aullido, lo reconocí fácilmente era el de Jacob

_Ahora si que estoy muerta, no, no, James como quisieras que estuvieras aquí, hay Hefei necesito tu ayuda_.- Pensé esperando a que alguien escuchara mis plegarias

Salí junto con los Cullen, Edward se puse enfrente de mí tratando de protegerme, pero decidí que si esto se ponía feo tendría que transformarme en licántropo para pelear contra Sam o si ellos intentaran atacar, intentaría poner el escudo físico. Entre los arboles salieron diez licántropos y se veía que no estaban muy contentos que digamos, Sam se puso al frente de todos

"Bella, vuelve a la Push ahora.- Me ordeno Sam en idioma lobuna, yo negué con la cabeza.- entonces serán por las malas".- Dijo mientras los demás venían a nosotros

Me puse al frente de los Cullen, puse el escudo y la manada se estampo con el, Sam me gruño y escuche una risa diabólica, me gire a ver quien era y vi a cinco vampiros con los ojos rojos, mirándome como un pedazo de carne, Edward me abrazo protectoramente y les gruño

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren que hermosura tenemos aquí".- Dijo un vampiro con el pelo negro, que traía ropa cara igual que los demás (se los dejo a su imaginación), mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza, trague en seco

"Acuérdate a lo que venimos, Frank".- Dijo el otro vampiro, que era mas grande que Emmett y tenia el pelo rubio

"O cierto, y por cierto Sam no has cumplido, la profecía esta empezando".- Dijo el tal Frank, el también sabia lo que yo era, esperen un momento, desde cuando Sam, sabe de la profecía

"¿Qué es lo que buscan?".- Pregunte dudando de lo que dije

"Es obvio, que a ti preciosa".- Me dijo Frank y le fulmine con la mirada

"Pierden su tiempo".- Dijo Rosalie secamente

"No lo creo".- Dijo un vampiro con el pelo igual al de Jasper, solo que lo tenia negro rojizo, mientras tocaba el escudo, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y gemí de dolor, el vampiro sonrió con superioridad y el dolor se volvió tres veces mayor, me toque la cabeza y me puse de rodillas

"Bella amor, ¿Estas bien?".- Me pregunto preocupado, mire que los Cullen hacían una barra protectora enfrente de mí, asentí pero el dolor volvió más fuerte

"Ahhh".- Grite y sentí que el escudo se fue, los cinco vampiros y la manada, vinieron a atacarnos, Emmett luchaba contra el vampiro que le superaba en tamaño, Jasper con Frank y el vampiro del que me hizo el dolor de cabeza, Alice contra los otros dos vampiros, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle intentaban no salir lastimados contra la manada y Edward me protegía mientras yo me recuperaba del dolor de cabeza, mire que Sam y Paul se dirigían hacia nosotros, Paul se abalanzo contra Edward y Sam me lanzo hacia un árbol, pero antes de que me estampara me transforme en licántropo y me puse a luchar contra el, de repente mire a James y a su alquerre que venían a ayudar y al ver Victoria a Sam, lo estampo contra un árbol y me miro preocupado

"¿Estas bien?".- Me pregunto preocupada mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, yo asentí y voltee a ver preocupada a Esme y a Rosalie que en cualquier momento las desmembrarían, Victoria entendió el mensaje y junto con James empezaron a ayudarles, alguien me agarro desapercibida y me estampo contra la pared, vi que era el mismo chico que me hizo el dolor de cabeza

"Valla si que eres bonita, lastima que tendré que tomarte a la fuerza".- Me dijo mientras, yo sentía como las fuerzas se me iban poco a poco…

**Espero que les haiga gustado y las actualizaciones no tendrán fecha, no me tardare más de una semana para actualizar eso se los aseguro**

**Reviews?**


	11. Licantropos, Pelea y algo más parte 2

**Lo siento la verdad, es que la PC me odia, por que ya que empiezo acabar este cap. Se me reinicia o se me traba y cierra con tal de que ya van más de diez veces que me pasa eso, bueno pues aquí les traigo conti. espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

Intentaba moverme pero me sentía peor, estaba perdiendo cada vez más energía, empecé a mirar borrosamente, mientras miraba como los demás peleaban, sentí que ese vampiro ya no estaba sobre mí, me des transforme y alce la vista, vi a Edward peleando contra ese vampiro, busque a mi hermano con la mirada y estaba peleando contra James, con mis ultimas fuerzas, tele transporte a la manada a la Push, el tal Frank, me vio y rápidamente me agarro de la cintura, intente zafarme, pero ahora yo era demasiado débil para pelear contra el, vi sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

"Suéltame".- Dije mientras intentaba hacer otro forcejeo, James miro lo que pasaba y estampo a Frank contra un árbol, empecé a mirar más borroso…

"Bebe, ¿Estas bien?".- Escuche una voz que no logre reconocer y todo se volvió negro…

**Epov**

Estaba luchando, contra el vampiro que había dañado a mi amada y de repente vi que los chuchos desaparecieron, empecé a buscar con la mirada y no estaban, ni siquiera escuchaba sus pensamientos

"Suéltame".- Escuche la voz de Bella voltee a ver y vi que Frank, la tenia agarrada de la cintura, Eso si que no me gusto, pero cuando iba hacer algo vi al tal James que, estampaba a Frank contra un árbol, Bella callo de espaldas y esos cinco vampiros se iban…

"Bebe, ¿Estas bien?".- Dijo el tal James, mientras la cargaba, apreté mis puños de la ira, ¿Quién se creía este que era?

"Noto mucho cansancio en ella, se a lo que sea que le hallan hecho, casi la matan".- Dijo Jasper algo preocupado

"Si, me permites".- Le dijo Rosalie al tal James, mientras le quitaba a **mi** Bella de sus brazos y se la llevaba a mi cuarto.

*3 horas después*

Esto estaba cada vez más insoportable, Carlisle les dio hospedaje, a ese pequeño alquerre y el no dejaba de pensar en **mi **Bella

**Bpov**

Abrí los ojos ya un poco mejor, pero estaba un poco desorbitada

"¿Dónde estoy?".- Dije tocándome la cabeza, vi que era el cuarto de mi amado y tenía puesta la piyama, ¿Hace cuanto que me vestí?, lo último que recuerdo era a James luchando contra Frank

"Bella amor, ¿Estas bien?".- Pregunto Edward preocupado, asentí y James empujo a Edward y me dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que a Edward no le gusto mucho que digamos y empezaron a discutir, Victoria entro a paso felino

"Belly, buen susto nos diste.- Me dijo sonriéndome.- cada día te ves mas hermosa"

"Gracias".- Dije algo sonrojada

"Ella es mi novia y yo digo que no…

"Yo soy su protector y ella esta muy chica para tener novia.- Interrumpió James a Edward y yo le mire ofendida.- lo siento bebe pero tienes que aceptar la realidad".- Me dijo cálidamente mientras el y Edward se enviaban miradas asesinas, yo y Victoria negamos con la cabeza

"Chicos".- Suspiramos derrotadas al mismo tiempo

"Uy esto se esta poniendo bueno".- Dijo Emmett mientras aparecía y miraba a los chicos discutir

"Ni que lo dudes".- Dijo Jasper siguiéndole el rollo

"Te apuesto $200 dólares a que en la discusión gana James".- Dijo Emmett empezando a apostar

"Yo te apuesto $400 dólares a que Edward lo hace".- Dijo Jasper cerrando la apuesta, Rosalie y Alice estaban en el maco de la puerta y negamos con la cabeza

"Nunca cambian".- Dijimos al mismo tiempo

"Oye Bella, ya falta poco para entrar a clases".- Me dijo Alice

"Descuida, cuando escape de la Push tome los papeles necesarios para inscribirme al instituto de Forks".- Le explique y ella me sonrío

"Oigan ya tengo sueño".- Dije bostezando, James y Edward dejaron de discutir

"Que no, Bells no es justo, estamos en medio de una apuesta.- Me reprocho Emmett y Rosalie le pego.- Auch! oye osita ¿Por qué me pegas?".- Pregunto Emmett sobándose la nuca

"Acallar vámonos que Bella, tiene que descansar.- Dijo mientras se llevaba a Emmett.- hasta mañana Bells".- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

"Hasta mañana".- Le dije y James empezó a sacar a todos del cuarto

"Hey yo duermo aquí".- Reprocho Edward

"Los vampiros no duermen y…

"Y nada, déjalos descansar".- Dijo Victoria mientras sacaba a James de la oreja. Me acomode para dormir y Edward se acostó a un lado de mi, empezó a tocar mi nana y rápidamente caí a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Epov**

Bella ya se había dormido, hoy había sido un duro día para todos, pero una pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza ¿A dónde habían ido los chuchos?, solo de una cosa estaba seguro, no dejare que le hagan daño a **mi** Bella, y el que lo haga la pagara bien caro. Empecé a velar sus sueños y mientras esperaba ansiosamente el nuevo día.

*En la Push*

Todos los licántropos, estaban intentando recuperar fuerzas por la batalla y se preguntaban ¿Cómo es que habían vuelto a la Push?, solo uno se maldecía por si mismo y ese era nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido amigo Sam.

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	12. Nuevos poderes

**Bueno aquí traigo conti, espero que les guste**

**Frankpov**

Habíamos huido de Forks, ya que esos vampiros que estaban con la chica, nos superaban en mayoría, el amo no tomo muy bien la noticia que digamos y se que nunca se me va a olvidar lo que nos dijo.

*Flash black*

"Ineptos, ¿Cómo pudieron fallar?- Dijo el amo, golpeando a Alex (El que le quito la energía a Bella).- era muy fácil lo que les pedí, secuestrar a la chica y traerla aquí"

"Mi señor, ella no estaba sola, había un alquerre de 7 vampiros protegiéndola, la manada de Sam estaba contra ellos, nos confíanos, Alex hizo que se desvaneciera el escudo que la chica traía, la íbamos a traer pero llego un pequeño alquerre y lo estropeo todo, además la mayoría de la culpa la tiene el chucho".- Le explique lo sucedido

"Por lo pronto descansaran, pero para la otra no quiero errores, ahora lárguense de mi vista".- Dijo el amo con desprecio

"Si, amo".- Dijimos yo y mis compañeros de pelea, a la ves mientras hacíamos reverencia y nos íbamos

*Fin del flash black*

A un que admito que esa chica, no estaba mal, sin duda ella seria mía

**Paulpov**

*La Push*

Esa estúpida sanguijuela tenia a mi hermanita, pero no iba a permitir que el se saliera con la suya, primero muerto a que ellos dos estén juntos, no iba a permitir que mi hermanita arruinara su vida por culpa de esa sanguijuela, prefiero mil veces que se case con Jacob, el era mi amigo y yo sabia que el la amaba, no sabia por que ella lo quería hacer sufrir, ella no era así, pero por mi culpa el sanguijuela y ella se habían conocidos, el alquerre del tonto de James ya no tenían acceso a la Push, por su traición…

"Hey Paul, ya no te culpes, a un que sea ya sabemos donde esta Bella".- Dijo Seth intentándome dar ánimos, yo era muy distante y mal humorado con todos excepto con Bella, cuando se trataba de ella siempre mostraba mis sentimientos, ella era mi hermana y había prometido protegerla cosa que no e cumplido.

"Lamentablemente tenemos que esperar para intentar rescatarla".- Dije mientras me levantaba y me iba al bosque, hoy lo único que quería era estar solo.

**Bpov**

"Mi niña, hoy has tenido suerte, pero es hora de que puedas controlar el clima y la naturaleza, la telepatía, grito ultrasónico, invisibilidad, lectura de mentes, curar y revivir personas, pero las dos ultimas son muy peligrosas ya que te quitan demasiada energía incluso podrías morir y solo puedes revivir a personas que tengan minutos de muerte".- Me dijo Hefei

"Pero si son muchas".- Me queje

"Nada de peros, tu tienes esa responsabilidad, además tu ya controlas algunos incluso el escudo físico".- Me regaño

"Yo no elegí esto".- Le dije enojada

"Pero fuiste elegida, muchas licántropos quieren tu lugar"

"Pues elige las a ellas, por que yo no seré la quinta diosa"

"No me hables en ese tono, entiende que tu ya tienes esa responsabilidad, y los poderes que te he dicho son los poderes que nacen de ti, si no los controlas podrías crear un a catástrofe"

"Al diablo con eso".- Dije mientras le daba la espalda, ella desapareció

*Fin del sueño de Bella*

Abrí los ojos furiosa y vi a Edward a un lado de mí, toda mi furia se fue al ver esa sonrisa que me derretía como chocolate, le di un corto beso en los labios

"Buenos días, mi bella durmiente".- Me dijo devolviéndome el beso

"Buenos días".- Dije dándole otro beso, pero este se empezó a tornar apasionado, Edward me agarro de la cintura pegándome más a el, gemí silenciosamente

"¿Qué hacen tortolos?".- Pregunto Emmett burlonamente a un lado del estéreo de Edward, me separe rápidamente de Edward, roja de la vergüenza, trague en seco y Edward le gruño a Emmett ya que el muy estúpido no paraba de reír, de repente no se por que pero me entro una furia…

"EMMETT CULLEN, SAL DE LA HABITACION AHORA!".-Grite a todo pulmón

Mientras se escuchaba un trueno, que admito que me asusto un poco, mire la ventana y vi que el ambiente estaba muy tenso y el aire estaba muy fuerte, tronaba como nunca antes había tronado en Forks, decidí calmarme, rápidamente se calmo todo y el día se puso soleado cosa rara de Forks rápidamente recordé los poderes que me dijo Hefei que ahora tenia…

*Flash black*

"Es hora de que puedas controlar el clima, la telepatía, grito ultrasónico, invisibilidad, lectura de mentes, curar y revivir personas, pero las dos ultimas son muy peligrosas ya que te quitan demasiada energía incluso podrías morir y solo puedes revivir a personas que tengan minutos de muerte".- Me dijo Hefei

*Fin del flas black*

_Rayos tengo que controlarme mejor_.- Dije en mis adentros

_¿Qué fue eso?, Eddy no me mates_.- Escuche una voz en mi mente y supuse que era Emmett

_Estúpido Emmett, como siempre estropeando todo pero esta ves lo mato_.- Escuche otra voz y voltee a ver a Edward que no paraba de mandarles miradas asesinas a Emmett

"Emmett, piensa lo que tu quieras".- Dije ya más calmada

"¿Qué? ¿Para que?".- Me dijo

"Solo hazlo!".- Le dije subiendo un poco el volumen

_Hoy sin duda Bella amaneció más amargada de lo que esta_.- Escuche de nuevo es voz y sin duda ese era el pensamiento de Emmett, abrí los ojos de la sorpresa pero…

"Hey, yo no soy amargada".- Le replique haciendo un puchero

"Hey, ¿Cómo sabes lo que yo pensé?".- Dijo mirándome acusadoramente, yo me puse nerviosa

"No se".- Dije fingiendo inocencia pero no me creyó de repente en mi mente salió una imagen de Emmett y Rosalie haciendo el amor, puse cara de horror y me escondí atrás de Edward, el me miro un poco extrañado

"Edward, dile a Emmett que no piense en eso, me dejara traumada de por vida, si es que ya lo estoy".- Le dije mientras se me salían lagrimas traicioneras del miedo, el miro a Emmett como para quererlo matar y los dos salieron corriendo

_Ahora si lo mato_.- Pensó Edward, hay me di cuenta de que yo también leía las mentes

_Y ahora Edward ¿Por qué se pelean?_- Le dijo Esme a Edward en sus pensamientos y era obvio que nadie sabia sobre mi nuevo poder

_No lo puedo creer, se están peleando y yo no hice este relajo ¿Dónde esta lo divertido con esto?_- Pensó Jasper

_No puede ser, no vi nada de día soleado, y ahora iba air de compras_.- Pensó Alice

"Oye Alice, ¿Por qué mejor no compras por internet o por teléfono?".- Le dije sabiendo que me escucharía

"Buena idea Bella".- Me dijo

Me bañe y me puse unos chores cortos de mezclilla y una blusa morada descotada con unas sandalias moradas, me planche el pelo dejándome el pelo suelto con un copete, baje y vi que Esme ya tenia listo el desayuno le agradecí y cuando termine me fui a lavar los dientes, Edward toda vía no regresaba, así que yo y victoria salimos a dar un paseo, James había ido de caza junto con Laurent. Estábamos tan ajusto platicando que no nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos a cercado al tratado, de repente miramos a Jacob junto con Seth, Embry, Leah y mi hermano Paul, rápidamente nosotras dimos la vuelta para irnos corriendo grave error, Embry me agarro de la cintura e intente zafarme, pero el era más fuerte que yo, Victoria al ver esto intento ayudarme pero Paul, Leah y Jacob se le fueron encima y rápidamente la despedazaron, lagrimas traicioneras salían de mi y grite de desesperación como nunca lo había hecho, mire que Jacob, Leah y Paul estaban a varios km. Alejados de mi aturdidos y Embry miro esto asombrado rápidamente lo estampe contra un árbol cerca de los demás, volví a gritar con la misma intensidad y ellos se tapaban los oídos, de mi mismo grito me empecé a aturdir así que me tape los oídos, y de la misma furia grite más fuerte, pare y empezó a llover, a varios km. De aquí sentí como se creaba un tornado, empezó a llover recio y los truenos estaban peor que hace rato, ahora caían cerca de donde estábamos, cada vez me sentía más furiosa y de la nada se empezaron a crear volcanes, estos dieron erupción que empezó a destruir todo a su paso

"Bella, hermana por favor cálmate".- Me dijo Paul

"No!, ustedes han matado a Victoria y eso jamás se los perdonare".- Dije mientras todo mis poderes se volvían el doble de fuertes

"Bella, por favor si no te calmas mataras a todos".- Me dijo Leah preocupada, entonces me acorde de los Cullen y rápidamente me calme y en mi pecho absorbí toda la lava que estaba afuera de los volcanes, todo se calmo y los volcanes desaparecieron, me dolía todo el cuerpo y como pude llegue a un lado de Victoria, le toque el pecho y desee que viviera, de mis manos empezó a salir una aura violeta que empezó a cubrir a Victoria, rápidamente ella estaba como si no le hubiera pasado nada, sentí un dolor en mi pecho pero le hice caso omiso

"Bells, ¿Qué paso?".- Me pregunto Victoria pero al ver a Paul y a los demás, se puso en posición de combate, mientras les gruñía

_Bella en verdad quiere a esas sanguijuelas_.- Pensaron Leah y Seth

_Si las quiero, y amo a Edward con todo mi corazón_.- Pensé o más bien dije telepáticamente ellos me miraron sorprendidos

_En verdad lo quieres_.- Me dijo Seth telepáticamente, yo asentí

_El es mi imprimación, por favor Seth, Leah_ _les ruego que no me alejen de el_.- Le dije

_Esta bien Bella, pero nos iremos contigo_.- Me dijo Leah

_Esta bien, hoy alas 3 de la tarde los esperare en este lugar, pero traigan sus maletas y no les digan a nadie_.- Dije decidida, ellos asintieron, me tele transporte junto con Victoria cerca de la casa de los Cullen, arriba de un árbol y vimos que la cuarta parte del bosque estaba quemada, gracias al cielo lejos de la mansión, empezamos a bajar y mire un poco borroso haciendo que me resbalara y callera de 2 metros de altura.

"Bella ¿estas bien?".- Me pregunto preocupada Victoria, yo asentí mientras me levantaba y me sacudía, abrase a Victoria y empecé a llorar

"¿Por qué lloras?".- Me dijo Victoria mientras me consolaba

"Es que… casi te matan Vicky".- Dije llorando más fuerte y empezó a llover

"Descuida Bells, siempre estaremos juntas".- Me dijo y me calme, rápidamente dejo de llover

"¿Qué clases de dones tienes?".- Me dijo sonriéndome, mientras no dirigíamos a la mansión

"Mmm… puedo mover las cosas síquicamente, usar los cuatro elementos, tele transportarme, usar un escudo físico, controlar el clima y la naturaleza, hablar telepáticamente, leer mentes, gritar ultrasónicamente, ser invisible, curar y revivir seres vivos".- Le dije como si nada

"Wow Bells, osea ¿Qué lo que paso hace unos momentos lo hiciste tu?".- Me Pregunto asombrada, mientras salíamos de unos arbustos yo asentí

"Hey Bella.- Dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.- Tuve una visión donde esos chuchos te intentaban llevar y Victoria era despedazada por ellos, después tu creabas todo lo que paso hace un rato"

"Eso acaba de pasar".- Dijo Victoria

"Oye Alice, Seth y Leah ya aceptaron mi relación con Edward, pero quieren venir aquí…"

"Si ya lo se Esme, ya les tiene una habitación a cada uno y esta feliz por que cada ves usa más su cocina".- Me interrumpió

"Y ¿Edward?".- Pregunte por mi vampirin

"Va a llegar en unos 10 minutos con Emmett, junto con James y Laurent, créeme que si no fuera por ellos Emmett ya estuviera muerto".- Dijo un poco seria y negué con la cabeza Edward si que era muy sobre protector conmigo, sentí de nuevo el dolor en el pecho un poco más fuerte que el anterior e hice una mueca de dolor, decidí hacerle caso omiso ya que si no fuera peor.

*10 minutos después*

Estaba esperando a mi vampirin, ya iban hacer las 3 de la tarde, ni siquiera pasaban dos horas y ya lo echaba de menos.

"Moriré de soledad".- Dije mientras me tiraba al piso

"Bella, no seas exagerada a demás Edward…

"Descuida amor, ya llegue".- Dijo mi Eddy mientras me levantaba y me besaba

"Ustedes dos sepárense".- Dijo James, Edward me a pego más a el y miraba retadoramente a James

"Oblígame".- Dijo Edward retándolo, James iba a separarnos

"Victoria".- Dije y ella se llevo a James de la oreja

"Muy bien Bells, ya faltan 2 minutos para las 3, vas a llegar tarde".- Me dijo Alice

"OK, ¿Edward vienes conmigo?".- Le pregunte y el asintió

"Agárrate fuerte de mi".- Le dije, el me miro extrañado pero hizo lo que le pedí, y nos tele transportamos en el lugar indicado, me hice invisible junto con mi vampirin, ya que el día ahora estaba soleado y así Edward no brillaba y vimos a Seth y Leah que me buscaban con la mirada, así que me hice visible

"Pensamos que no vendrías".- Me dijo Seth un poco aliviado, se escucho un gruñido y volteamos a ver, miramos a Embry y a Jacob en su forma lobuna, rápidamente puse mi escudo y nos tele transportamos, sentí que no estaba en el suelo y mire que estábamos a 5 metros de altura arriba de la casa de los Cullen

"Muy bien, ahora todos saben lo que estoy pensando".- Dijo Leah con cierto sarcasmo mientras caíamos, Edward me cogió y caímos parados mientras Seth y Leah caían arriba de sus maletas, volví a sentir el mismo dolor y mire un poco borroso me sostuve de Edward para no caerme y me compuse

"Wow, ay que hacerlo otra vez".- Dijo Seth emocionado y Edward y yo nos reímos por su comentario…

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	13. Un día normal

**Al fin regreso, mis lectores chulos y hermosos les envió un besote, aquí les traigo conti**

**Bpov**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Seth y Leah habían llegado a la casa, ya no había vuelto a ver a Hefei y como Alice había dicho Esme estaba feliz al poder usar su cocina, pero hay algo que me preocupa después de la pelea con la manada e sentido un dolor en el pecho que cada vez es más insoportable, pero como yo no quería incomodar a mi vampirin y a los demás me quedaba callada, como siempre digo: calladita me veo más bonita así no meto la patita y me meto en problemitas;

a un que yo no tengo que buscar problemas, para mi mala suerte ellos me siguen a mi, mientras me encontraba peinándome, dejándome el pelo suelto, termine y baje a desayunar, al terminar me lave los dientes y salí al patio trasero con Alice y Rosalie hoy me había puesto unos shorts cortos de mezclilla a mitad del muslo y una blusa descotada azul, lamentablemente los chicos se habían ido de caza y con ellos mi vampirin, dejándome en una fortaleza de soledad sola, solin, solita

"Hay Bella ya anímate, ni si quiera llevas 2 horas sin mi hermano y ya pareces que te estas muriendo".- Dijo Rosalie

"Es que cupido me flecho muy fuerte".- Dije tristemente

"Y demasiado diría yo".- Dijo Alice exageradamente

"Por fis déjenme en mi fortaleza de soledad sola, solin, solita".- Dije o más bien implore

"Por favor Bella no seas exagerada, a demás nos tienes a nosotras".- Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras se apegaba a Rosalie

"Pero es que yo no puedo estar bastante tiempo sin mi imprimación".- Dije intentando que me comprendieran, ellas solo suspiraron, entonces se me ocurrió una canción y rápidamente subí a la habitación de mi amado y empecé a escribir

_Yo no sabia que tu al ir…_

_Con tus amigos a divertirte…_

_Yo empezara a extrañarte…_

_Por que yo sin ti… _

_No podre vivir…_

_Ya han pasado dos horas desde que tú te fuiste de mi lado…_

_Y yo…_

_Moriré de soledad sin ti… mi amor… _

_Moriré de soledad sin ti… mi vida…_

_Por que tu no comprendes que tu eres mi vida, mi luna, mi alma, mi todo…_

_Y moriré de soledad sin ti… mi amor…_

_Moriré sin ti… mi amor… _

_Moriré sin tu calor… sin tu amor_

_Por que yo sin ti no soy nada…. No soy nada…_

_Y moriré de soledad sin ti… mi amor…_

_Moriré sin ti…_

_Por que yo sin ti…_

_No soy…_

_Nada…_

Al terminar, la leí y me puse a cantarla mentalmente, ahora solo faltaba componerla

_Pero no le e puesto un nombre, mmm… piensa Bella, piensa ya se "Sin ti"_

Y le que daba muy bien…

**Epov**

Ya había cazado tres ciervos y dos pumas y sin duda estaba satisfecho, entre más rápido cazaba más rápido quería estar al lado de mi ángel, ni si quiera habían pasado dos horas y ya la extrañaba, sentí que alguien me golpeaba y gruñí frustrado

"Ya Eddy, deja de pensar en mi hermanita por una vez".- Dijo el bocotas de Emmett, tirándome una piedra que fácilmente esquive

"Emmett ya te dije que no me llames Eddy.- Dije ya arto de que me dijera ese apodo tan ridículo.- y ella es la única mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos, no que tu miras videos pornográficos de ¨paulita la ramera¨ sabes que si Rose te sorprende viendo eso y te manda a volar por un tubo"

"No le vas a decir ¿verdad?".- Dijo algo asustado y como no iba a estarlo Rosalie competía con Alice en lo diabólico, yo solo negué y seguí con lo mío

**Bpov**

Ya tenia todo listo para mi nueva canción la guarde en mi mochila, y cuando iba a salir del cuarto sentí el mismo dolor, pero esta ves era diferente, ahora sentí como me empezaba a quemar el pecho, jadee mientras caía de rodillas y gemía de dolor, me empecé a arrastrar hacia mi mochila, de ahí saque una navaja y como pude me quite mi blusa, con la navaja empecé a cortarme el pecho y vi como salía un poco de lava, rápidamente me puse bocabajo y salía un poco de de ella que obviamente hizo un pequeño hoyo en el piso, dejo de salir y rápidamente mi parte afectada cicatrizo, entonces recordé cuando había absorbido la lava que con mis poderes había provocado, me puse de nuevo la blusa ya un poco mejor y a duras penas me levante.

**Tercera persona**

*En alguna parte de Asia*

Un hibrido se encontraba pensando en su nuevo plan para obtener a la quinta diosa

"Cuando la tenga en mis manos are que su corazón se llene de odio y la usare como mi arma mortal, la muy tonta caerá a mi merced y no tendrá escapatoria".- Dijo aquel hibrido mientras se reía malévolamente

**Bueno espero que les haiga gustado y yo escribí la canción**

**Reviews?**


	14. Sanguini

**Bueno aquí traigo conti.**

**Bpov**

Ya solo faltaban 3 días para que empezaran las clases, Alice estuvo cuestionándome sobre el pequeño hoyo del cuarto de Edward, cosa que tuve que mentir, Carlisle estaba en su despacho y Esme adornaba su jardín, mientras jugaba Monopoly con los chicos y como siempre Alice estaba ganando, de repente escuchamos como alguien se acercaba cosa rara los Cullen no esperaban visitas, fuimos al frente, Emmett se puso frente a mi, interceptando mi vista a aquel sujeto a un que ese olor… me era familiar.

"¿Quién eres?".- Pregunto Rosalie desconfiada.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia rubia, ¿Dónde esta Bella?".- Esa voz… me puse enfrente de Emmett para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas y era…

**Paulpov**

Me encontraba solo en esta fría casa, estaba destrozado, sin Bella, sin mi pequeña hermanita yo no era el mismo de antes, mi mal humor empeoro, ya no salía, ni comía a causa de eso baje de peso, Sam me ordenaba con su tono de alfa que comiera pero ¿Para que? Si iba a estar solo de lo que quedaba de mi vida, la casa ya no tenia la calidez como cuando estaba Bella, extrañaba discutir y jugar con ella, antes todo era perfecto, pero vino ese estúpido chupasangre y lo arruino todo, incluso Seth y Leah nos traicionaron, me negaba a que mi hermana anduviera con ese… sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro, era Jared me miraba preocupado.

"Paul, tienes que dejar esta situación".- Dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mi, otra vez con eso

"Jared si vas a empezar con eso, mejor lárgate".- Le dije molesto, el suspiro pesadamente.

"Paul te estas haciendo daño, estamos preocupados, ya ni comes".- Dijo levantándose.

"Eso es algo que no les incumbe".- Dije cada ves más molesto mientras me levantaba, sentía que iba a perder el control.

"Solo te diré una cosa, no estas solo y no eres el único que esta así".- Dijo mientras se marchaba.

_¿Qué no soy el único?, hmp, tonterías. _

**Bpov**

"Sanguini".- Dije mientras lo abrazaba

"Ja, soy irresistible".- Dijo burlonamente mientras me correspondía, le di un pequeño golpe mientras me alejaba

"¿Tu Irresistible?, más bien diría infantil".- Le dije sonriendo

"¿Infantil yo?- Pregunto haciéndose el ofendido, asentí divertida.- Pues veras lo que este infantil ase, probaras las cosquillas de…

"¿Se conocen?".- Pregunto Emmett interrumpiendo a Sanguini, creo que me olvide que también estaban ellos, asentimos.

"El es sanguini un amigo de la infancia"

**Bueno lamento que sea corto, pero no podía actualizar por que me e sentido de lo peor, últimamente e estado muy triste y a causa de eso mi inspiración se me había ido. Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	15. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Chicos malas noticias iba a actualizar mañana pero hoy cumpli años y se me quebró la pierna asi que no puedo moverme por tres semanas, TRES SEMANAS! Si sobrevivo sin anime, facebook y video juegos actualizare, mientras estare intentando escribir el siguiente capitulo muy largo a un que creo que orita deben de estar odiandome.**

**Con un beso su querida y loca escritora Bella Rika Uchiha Otaku Friki.**


End file.
